I knew it wasn't true love
by Kaisong
Summary: Her throat went dry. This was not good. Not at all. So they did suspect him, but why’d they have to bring Mudclaw out? Him, out of all WindClan’s warriors?


**Disclaimer; **Woah. I own Warriors as long as Spottedleaf is a tom. She isn't? Well, I dont own Warriors then.

**A/N;** The characters are OOC, yes, I know, but they are because being out of character is smexy and you dont know who the characters really are. Go Kai!

_XxXxX_

His tabby form appeared from out of the darkness, yellow eyes bright. Slowly, he scanned his eyes over the brambles, looking for her.

As if on command, a golden-spotted tabby poked her head out of the branches, and padded towards him. "You took your time," she snapped, watching him crossly.

"At least I got here," he pointed out, licking her cheek. "It isn't easy to get out of camp without suspicion."

Her heart fluttered, and she purred. She scowled at herself for doubting his loyalty to her. Of _course _he'd come! "Well, for that I'm pleased," she meowed, licking his cheek affectionately.

The tom responded with a playful nip on the shoulder, then pressed himself against her. "I'd do anything for you," he whispered into her ear with a purr.

Sighing, she swished her tail, and rubbed her cheek against his. "I love you," she whispered back, entwining his tail with her own. "And I'll never let you go."

He twitched his whiskers in amusement, then turned to gaze into her blue eyes. "I love you, too."

She felt as if she could stay like that forever, looking into his pure yellow eyes, into his heart and soul. She knew he loved her without him saying it. Turning away from his gaze, she pulled away. "If you ever tell a soul about this, I swear I'll claw your ears off," she hissed threateningly, looking up at the moonless sky.

"I wont," he promised, following her lead and gazing at the wrath of stars above. "And I don't really want to lose my ears, either."

Shoving him with a growl, she snorted. "Don't make me laugh," she snapped. "Or else I will be forced to kill you."

Widening his eyes innocently, he looked around to see if she was speaking to someone else. When he saw no one, he rolled his eyes. "Death threats? Well, that was to be expected." The breeze ruffled his brown tabby fur. "No matter what you say or do, I still love you."

She rolled her own eyes, exaggerating his look. "You'd love a badger if given the choice," she grunted, flicking his shoulder with her tail.

He smiled. It disappeared immediately after; as he saw dim streaks of sunlight come across the sky. "I have to go. If Deadfoot finds out I didn't come back from my hunt before sunrise like I promised, he'll be curious."

Eyes wide in alarm, she nudged him with a paw. "Then you better get going! You need to catch a descent amount of prey, too!" She glared at him. "_Now_," she snarled. Hopefully they hadn't already gotten suspicious. If they had, he'd have to make up an excuse or else the Clan wouldn't trust him, and then they wouldn't be able to meet.

Nodding, he turned; ready to dash away, when another voice entered the clearing.

"Traitor," the voice hissed, the dark brown tom stepped out of the darkness, and glared at her.

_No,_ she thought, taking a step back. Stumbling, she crashed to the ground. "No!" she cried, watching the two toms.

Pelt bristling, he glared at the newcomer. "Mudclaw! What are you doing here?" he shouted, outrageous.

Glaring at him, the dark tabby replied: "I could ask you the same thing." A growl rumbled in his throat as Mudclaw looked at her. "You little traitor," he hissed. "I loved you."

Her throat went dry. This was not good. Not at all. So they did suspect him, but why'd they have to bring Mudclaw out? Him, out of all WindClan's warriors? "You weren't good enough," she said simply, throwing him a penetrating glare.

He looked from Mudclaw to her. He then narrowed his eyes curiously. "So, you 'loved' us both?" he seemed heartbroken, knowing that she had lied.

"N- no! You stupid toms! You don't get it!" she snarled, tabby and golden fur bristling. "You just don't get it…"

"You said you loved me, but you also said you loved him. I think I get it quiet clearly," Mudclaw hissed coldly, indicating to him with his tail.

Nodding, he snarled. "You are a traitor to those who love you! You don't deserve to be a warrior!" he shrieked, lunging for her with unsheathed claws.

_XxXxX_

As you've noticed, they are out of character, if you know who they are. Mudclaw is awesome. And I changed him to suit my needs.

The 'he' is really Onewhisker. Lolz. And 'she' is really...Leopardfur. So weird, isn't it? Haha. Leopardfur is a two-timer.

Oh, well. I should stop embarrising them now.

Leopardfur; ...YOUR GOING TO DIE!

Onewhisker; -Twiches- I could never love Leopardfur...

Mudclaw; -Is too stunned to speak-

Umm...well... R&R Or I'll disguse you as me and Leopardfur will rip you to shreads!


End file.
